clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th hale
eant/ what Hi. This is my new User talk. The old one is here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Wiki is censored. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Enjoy! Cheers! -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 12:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I Think I'm Done Okay, does my signature look ok now? PinguPenguin (Just Say It!) yup, it's great. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Upgraded To Gold Hey 4th hale, I'm proud to announce that you are the first user to recieve a Golden Mike's Mic award. I'm sure you noticed that you had a Sapphire Mikes Mic award, however I upgraded this to a golden one. I did this because you deserved it! You'll need to be extremely friendly to earn the Platinum award mind you! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Thanks! Also, Remember to close your sigature with the wikimarkup -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Upgraded To Platinum Hey 4th hale, I'm proud to announce that you are the first user to recieve a Platinum Mike's Mic award. I'm sure you noticed that you had a Golden Mikes Mic award, however I upgraded this to a Platinum one. I did this because you deserved it! Well, you have reached the highest Mikes Mic award possible!!! Or have you...? Thanks! and yeah, it does work now. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:17, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Oh and by the way, point taken - I put at end of signature. It should be working properly now (I THINK!). Does It Work? Inform me if it does/doesn't. PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) PinguPenguin Was Here!!! Quitting I have a feeling its time for me to end my time on this wikia. I just feel it. I'll meditate over it and decide later. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:46, 3 September 2008 (UTC) If you do leave... I want you to know that you are a great user and we will miss you if you do! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 20:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Im gonna miss you pal I'm gonna miss you buddy, and you were a great asset to this wiki, and I think I'm able to, I am going to add you to the wall of fame right away!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 22:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Im Staying I've thought it over and i've decided to stay for now. However, it is inevitable that I shall leave sooner or later. thanks to all who supported me. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:07, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :That's great amigo! By the way, you're on the Wall of Fame! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 17:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Well thats er...nice! :) -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) no, sockpuppets put you there DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 17:56, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Misunderstanding. when I said nice I mean it is nice I'm actually on the wall, not nice of you to put me there, because as you said, you didn't. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 20:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Award Congrats! You've earned the Sheepman award! --Sheepman (talk| ) 12:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Parties Why you revert all my edits do you hate me? by 356556 (i don't use signature today because it won't load) Id never revert a constructive edit even if I did hate you. And i don't hate you. It's just your edit wasn't constructive so I had to revert it for the good of this wikia. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) But i want to make this wiki official but now it's unofficial Do you think that now it's official? --356 man talk 08:09, 8 September 2008 (UTC) this wikia can never be official, as its a wikia nd not endorsed by Club Penguin and it's affliates. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:00, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I don't get what 356556 means by "official". --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:42, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, but you don't need to do that. Making sysops is not needed much. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 15:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) well alright then... by the way bureaucrats can change users names too :) but really, you were the one who should have got this promotion. and admittedly, quite a few people don't want Aqua jet as the new bureaucrat, but BJ and TS are holding their ground... -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 16:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Image - Main Page Edit War I know completely that the September 11 Image of the Day has nothing to do with CP. I'm not stupid. Also, 4th Hale, it's not so much as sadness but respect. 9/11 is a very important date in my country, and I believe that the USA military deserves commendment. Tomorrow you can put a CP picture, but this day is special. I hate edit wars, but I'm going to keep doing this until you let it stay. If you must know, by the way, the Co-Webmaster over rules your decision, in this case. I hate to use my authority like that, but it's staying. You should have some respect for other user's nationality, of all people! No, this does not go against the Law. This isn't religion or politics. That's not a god or a president, nor a political debate. It's an image of respect, of which is permitted as per the Project:Snowflake Awards article. It'll be gone every other day of the year, even July 4th (USA's independence day). This is just one of those things I will not back down on. The Twin Towers were destroyed by terrorists who hijacked airplanes. Hundreds of lives were lost. I know your not from the United States, but some of us are, and we appreciate that image for today. If you haven't noticed, you are the ''only one who has criticized this edit. That is all, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Fine. I'll make my points now. A. "You should have some respect for other user's nationality, of all people!" whats that supposed to mean? are you suggesting i'm different from other users!? i am a cyber citizen, and no differnt from everybody else on the internet. B. no need to hurl all those rules at me. I never referred or accused you of violating them. C. "you are the only one who has criticized this edit".don't try to single me out. it's a bad idea and in my experience it a ineffective gesture of intimidation. D. Guns aren't brave. nor is killing other people. I think its the firemen who risk their lives to save people that should be commended. E. i have no problem with the image. i wouldn't have minded if you had made a little box like the robbsi memorial. it just seems wrong to me to involve real life with the icture of the day. it has always been about Club Penguin and i had liked it to stay that way. also, the image is just an american flag.It doesnt actually show or involve the twin towers. perhas a picture of the towers (pre-destruction) would have been more suitable. F. Also, please don't make any more comments about Hanuman-Ji. its really starting to upset me. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:23, 13 September 2008 (UTC) sorry But understand, this will be kept. No exceptions.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey 4th Hale, how do you make templates? --[[User:Sheepman|Agent 47] (talk| ) 13:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) It's actually rather complicated... just have look at a template, like Top Agent and see if you can understand some of the text. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey 4th hale. What does '4th hale' mean anyway? PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) My New CP Site! I'd like to tell you, but its a secret. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] (talk) 19:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Yarr Why do you keep changing the stuff I wrote about Yarr? It's not inapropiate and it's the truth. I did not Vandalise, or break any rules. I simply added a section--Piebob2323 17:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC)